


From the start

by chellmidnight



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Background Relationships, Backstory, raijinshuu centered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellmidnight/pseuds/chellmidnight
Summary: They thought they where free of the past but somethings wont stay dead, and what is gone may never be forgotten.rating and tags may change





	From the start

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this fandom and love the thunder legion, not sure how long this fic will go

“Umm Freed I think this is in the wrong order” Levy was shocked this was the seventh mistake she had spotted in Freed’s work they often studied together as apart from Lucy no one else in the guild really used the library, so Levy knew Freed pretty well and she had never seen him so out of it.  
“Freed did you hear me?”  
“Oh yes sorry”  
“Hey are you ok? You’ve been distracted all day”  
“Yes fine” He quickly dismissed her concern and started to fix the writing, just as Levy was about to press the matter Evergreen walked in and hurried over to them.  
“Freed could you come with me” although it wasn’t really a question as she had grabbed his arm and started walking to the door as she said it, although he didn’t seem annoyed with her like he normally would being dragged away from his studies  
“Sorry Levy” Freed called as he left with Evergreen.  
Later that day Levy was sitting in the guild hall she was trying to pay attention to what Droy and Jet where saying she really was but her mind keep wondering back to the library it just seemed so off and it was not the first time in recent days she had noticed Freed acting strangely, Than she noticed Bickslow sitting at the bar.  
“Oh if anyone knows what’s up with him, he would” Levy said standing up and making her way over towards the bar, as she got closer she noted that Bickslow seemed to be talking to Mira in a low voice, Mira then gave a small smile and walked over to the quest log, as Levy got close enough she said a quiet hello only for the large man to jump at her presence, before recovering and forcing a broad smile.  
“Hay scribbles what’s up?” He ask in his normal laid back way, the change had been fast but Levy hadn’t missed the worried look he had before or the way he had jumped and tensed like he was ready for a fight, his dolls where floating around his head chanting “what’s up” in there high pitched voices.  
“I wanted to ask if everything is ok, Freed has been acting odd and then today Evergreen came looking for him and she seemed upset well more like scared now I think about it”  
“Nah Ever an Freed are fine, don’t worry k”  
“Are you sure? I mean it’s not like it’s the only thing, he’s been making a lot of mistakes and t…”Levy’s questions where cut off.  
“Drop it Levy” his voice was quiet but serious, he wasn’t looking at her just sort of staring off, thought it was hard to till with his visor.  
“Drop it drop it” the dolls flew in between them like they didn’t want her there.  
“I don’t know what’s going on but I want to help, you guys are my friends” Levy was way more concerned now she didn’t know Bickslow very well but this seemed very out of character for him. Bickslow stood and started to walk away, as he did so he turned his head to her and smiled once again.  
“It’s fine, really” and with that he walked off leaving Levy with more questions than answers, with a sigh she dropped her head to the bar.  
“What’s the matter?” Mira asked in her sweet voice as she walked over quest log in hand.  
“Oh were did Bickslow go I just found the log book” Mira asked looking around.  
Levy looked up thinking to herself Mira knows most the goings on of fairy tail  
“Yeah he left, umm Mira-Jane have you noticed that he’s acting a bit odd? All of the Thunder legion are”  
“Well they are like that if there’s something wrong with one of them then they’ll all be effected” Mira tilted her head as she answered “Well if you want my advice corner one of them and be nosy ask what’s wrong but make sure there alone there weakest when apart”  
As Levy walked back to fairy hills she thought on the day “maybe I shouldn’t” she mumbled, she stopped as she looked up Evergreen and Freed were walking out of the dorms carrying boxes, that’s odd Levy thought.  
“Um hey what’s going on guys” Levy asked as she waved and walk closer to them, she didn’t miss how they both tensed Freed relaxed when he realised it was Levy, Evergreen smiled but stayed tense.  
“Oh nothing I’m just moving back in with Freed and Bickslow” Evergreen answered quickly already walking past Levy. That was odd after what happened at fantasia Evergreen had moved into the girls dorms to try and make other friends and she was fitting in really well why wound she move back now. Before Levy could ask any of this the two members of the thunder legion where already walk away. Levy had made up her mind she was going to find out what was going on with them.


End file.
